Field of the Invention
As shown in FIG. 3, in a windowpane 80 of a door 8 of a vehicle, a glass-run channel 9 (see FIG. 1) is provided on the inner periphery of a window frame 82 to seal the gap between the window frame 82 and the windowpane 81.
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, the glass-run channel 9 comprises a sectionally U-shaped body 111 which is installed on a sash 820 of the window frame 82 of the door 8 and a glass sealing lip 12 having a glass sliding-contact portion 13 formed on a front surface 129 thereof and slidably contacting the windowpane 81 which is opened and closed.
However, as shown in FIG. 9, when the door 8 is closed or when the vehicle travels on a bad road, with the windowpane 81 opened in a small amount, it may occur that the windowpane 81 and a part of a rear surface 120 of the glass sealing lip 12 contacts a part of an inner surface 110 of the body 111. Further, it may occur that the rear surface 120 separates from the inner surface 110 and then, contacts it again.
At this time, a harsh sound is generated due to the friction between the inner surface 110 and the rear surface 120, thus making a driver feel uncomfortable.